Maldito, ¿por qué me gustas?
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Nico se corta por primera vez. Contiene spoilers de HOH, y correspondería después de lo último sucedido, antes que partan con la Atenea Parthenon.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, todos los derechos reservados. Si fuera por mí, Percy y Nico serían una hermosa parejita 3

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

Los temas tratados en éste fic pueden ser sensibles ante personas que no les guste el tema de la autolesión. Si no te agrada, simplemente no lo leas.

Éste fic se hallaría luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos en La casa de Hades, así que contiene spoilers. Por favor, sé discreto.

Total de palabras: 658.

* * *

La soledad se acrecentaba a su alrededor, haciendo que sus achocolatados ojos se posaran en el suelo, mientras los espíritus que había convocado se arremolinaban en él.  
No podía soportar ver a Percy con Annabeth, no quería.  
Por los dioses del Olimpo, hacía muy poco que había notado y aceptado –en las sombras, claro- su orientación sexual.  
¡Y él se dignaba a…a…!  
Suspiró, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.  
Su dolor mental era mayor de lo que podía controlar –y soportar-, y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho tal sólo por pensar en el joven de ojos verde mar.  
Se levantó con suavidad para no marearse –el Tártaro, y su inerte hambre no habían ayudado mucho a su salud-, y caminó hacia la Casa Grande. Una vez allí, se dirigió a la cocina, y robó silenciosamente un cuchillo. Nadie lo extrañaría, ¿verdad?  
Volvió a su habitación, de la Cabaña trece, y discretamente acomodó el cuchillo sobre la piel de su brazo izquierdo. De sólo oír el ruido del filo sobre su piel virgen, se estremeció. ¿Realmente lo haría? Estaba decidido a hacer, pero…  
Pero no, no se cortó. ¿Valía la pena sustituir el dolor interno que le producía ansiar en silencio a un heterosexual?  
No se sentía capaz de controlar sus emociones; quería, es más, necesitaba sentir que tenía control sobre algo, y si no eran sus sentimientos, sería su cuerpo.  
Y se cortó.  
Produjo un corte leve en su muñeca, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.  
Dolía. Por los endemoniados dioses del Olimpo, dolía muchísimo.  
Realizó un segundo corte, y hasta un tercero. Y allí, se detuvo. No podía hacer eso. ¿Qué pasaría si Percy se enteraba de lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo…?  
Pero él no estaba allí para regañarle, ni para intentar ser su _amigo_. No estaba allí para decirle nuevamente **lo siento**, e intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos. No estaba allí, sino que estaba con la maldita de Annabeth; probablemente estaban besándose bajo el cielo estrellado, o él estaba mascullando su nombre en sueños mientras se babeaba.  
_Y otro corte._ _Y uno más.  
_No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, quería continuar…  
Pero sabía que no podía cortarse más. Si lo hacía, si continuaba hiriendo su brazo probablemente se desmayaría por la anemia. No es que no era fuerte físicamente, pero había heredado la anemia de su madre, y con sólo una pequeña pérdida de sangre podía perder la consciencia.  
Hizo un corte más, éste más profundo que los anteriores y dejó caer el filoso artefacto sobre el colchón.  
Al final fueron trece cortes.

A la mañana siguiente, Nico se despertó mucho antes que lo normal, ya que sentía como un cálido líquido caía desde su antebrazo hasta casi el interior de su brazo –y el colchón hundido por el extraño uso que le había dado de joven no ayudaban-.  
Antes de ser completamente consciente de lo que había hecho, sintió como alguien tocaba a la puerta.  
-Nico, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde has estado? No sé si estás aquí, pero sólo quería decirte que, lo que sea que te esté sucediendo, o lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.  
Percy abrió la puerta, y Nico corrió bajo la cama, huyendo de él. Y, por un momento, maldijo que lo tomara por sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más que en huir de la forma más rápida y eficiente.  
Pero, y para su suerte, el hijo de Poseidón se fue, desilusionado por no hallar al hijo de Hades; aunque éste susodicho estaba bajo la cama, completamente ruborizado por sus palabras y por haber podido gozar de un espacio en la mente de _él_.  
Antes que pudiera notarlo, rompió a llorar silenciosamente, y su mano derecha se dirigió a sus recientes heridas, para acariciarlas con una mezcla de amabilidad y masoquismo.  
-Maldito, ¿por qué me gustas?


End file.
